Sonic XZ
by Toko Apple
Summary: Sonic and friends are once again caught in chaos control and are sent again to Earth where Chris lives, only... They're not quite themselves when they arrive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Toko here with my first fanfiction in a long time, this chapter is more like a prologue, it's not even half as long as I wanted it to be, but I expect that the rest of the chapters will be longer, maybe about three times as long as this one is my goal. Reviews are appreciated.**

It was a beautiful silent night, there was a full moon and nothing was not a sound to be heard,until...

A alarm went off somewhere, caused by something going at fast speeds, it was hard to tell what the fast moving thing was, until it slowed down for a moment to avoid a robot that had just suddenly landed in front of it. When it slowed down it was revealed to be a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog, it wore red running shoes and white gloves, and had green eyes. Avoiding the robots attack the hedgehog zipped away at top speeds once more, the ground was metal and there was a metal building that the hedgehog seemed to be heading toward, it ran inside and stopped, it seemed unsure of where to go. Suddenly the blue hedgehog had ran off again, searching for something.

Meanwhile in another room was a rather large male human with a rather large mustache, he was standing next to some sort of machine that held six different colored gems in it, each shining brightly. The man smiled to him self as he pulled out a gem that was also a different color from the rest. In a different area f the room was two robots, one silver and one gold,standing at a different machine pushing different buttons until they had stopped, and the gold one turned around to face the human.

"Doctor Eggman the base is now in complete and total lockdown." the gold robot said in a monotone robotic voice. The large man frowned.

"Hmph, why does that blasted hedgehog always try and stop my plans. Well it doesn't matter this time, all I have to do is put the final Chaos Emerald in and simply push this button!" The man known as Eggman said as the gold robot turned to the silver one. "I'm getting the feeling of dé·jà vu here, are you?" the gold robot asked the silver one, who nodded his metal head.

Doctor Eggman was about to put in the last Chaos Emerald when suddenly something blasted through the wall. Eggman turned and saw that it was the blue hedgehog, panicked the man quickly put in the emerald and typed some things on the machine then grabbed a thing which turned out to be a button. "Too late Sonic, you'll never stop me now Sonic, all I have to do is press this button!" Doctor Eggman said, his thumb on the button ready to push it at any moment.

"You know Egghead, Im getting a serious sense of dé·jà vu, haven't you tried this before?" The blue hedgehog, also known as Sonic, said as he looked at the large man holding the button. "and I guess I'll just have to grab it before you can push it." He added, looking ready to bolt at any moment. Then the hedgehog suddenly looked behind him, as if he was checking for something, but he saw nothing, as the thing he was checking for was now in between him and the Doctor. It was a robot that was slightly bigger then the blue hedgehog, but still smaller then the man. Sonic turned back around and immediately saw the robot, and the robot reacted by shooting at the hedgehog, causing him to run around the room before landing in front of Eggman. The robot turned to shoot at the hedgehog and Eggman ducked to avoid getting shot at as the hedgehog jumped away, causing the robot to shoot at the machine, and in all the chaos Eggman had pushed the button when he ducked, and when he stood up he revealed what he had done to the hedgehog , then turned around as the machine had started letting out sparks from having damage done to it. "You've done it now hedgehog!" Eggman exclaimed as the machine started to emit a white light that soon engulfed the whole base, and a small area around it where a red echidna, a orange yellow fox with tails, a pink hedgehog, and a cream colored rabbit stood next to a damaged plane, not knowing what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've had half of this done for two weeks, and finally got back to work on it and finished chapter two, still a little unhappy at the length, but I felt like the chapter was done.**

Street lights and building lights were on all around, large crowds of people walking down on the streets, vehicles of all sizes on the streets. It was quite a busy night, but that all changed when a young girl was suddenly laying on the street unconscious. No one had seen where she came from, she just kinda appeared. She had blue shorts on and a red tank with a darker blue vest, her hair was brown and in a pony tail. All the vehicles had stopped and some people were crowding around the unconscious girl, some with worried faces.

"Is she alright?"

"Does she need medical attention?!"

"Of course she needs medical attention! She's passed out in the middle of the street!"

"I have a cell phone! I'll call the hospital!"

These were the words of the people crowded around her, she showed no sign of waking up as the man called the hospital. Soon an ambulance was there and the girl was placed on a stretcher and into the ambulance which took her away to the hospital, where they checked her vital signs and looked for any injuries she might have. She seemed to be perfectly normal and fine, so they simply placed her in a room where they monitored her until she awoke almost a hour later.

"Huh...Where am I!" the young girl exclaimed once she woke up, then covered her mouth as if she was surprised by her voice. "And what's up with my voice!" she exclaimed some more as a doctor came into the room.

"Ah I see you're awake, how are you feeling miss?" the man in white asked her, only to get a confused look. "Miss? I'm no miss!" she said, sounding quite confused. Then she realized something, he was human. 'He's a human...and not Eggman... could the chaos control have sent me back to Chris's world?' She thought to herself as the man walked closer to her. "Are you sure? You sure look like one to me." he said handing a small pocket mirror to the girl, which she took immediately and opened up to see herself. 'No wonder they're not confused about my looks or recognize me, I'm a girl and a human! maybe I shouldn't tell this guy who I really am, or he might think I'm crazy." she thought as she stared into the small mirror. Now she had to make up an excuse as to why she said she wasn't a miss. "Oh you said miss, I thought you had said something else." she lied, using one of the oldest excuses in the book. "Its quite alright miss, happens all the time. Now might I ask the name of a parent or guardian?" the doctor asked, the girl froze, 'Now what am I going to do! I don't have a parent in this world! Do I just tell him I'm a orphan or something?' then she thought of something else. "Well, um... the closest thing to a guardian I have is this guy named Chris Thorndyke." she told the doctor.

"Chris Thorndyke? I didn't know he had other children." replied the doctor as he gave the teen girl a confused look. "Well he's um... my cousin! I'm in town visiting him all by myself, my parents couldn't come." She once again lied to the doctor, who seemed to believe her. "Hmm, alright then, should I give him a call to let him know where you are?" he asked, starting to walk towards the door to call Chris. "Um... Yeah sure, but he doesn't know I was coming to visit, so I should talk to him." She quickly said, getting out of the hospital bed and following the doctor over to the door. 'I can't believe how gullible this doctor is, I thought they were supposed to be smart, but this guy is as gullible as Knuckles.' she thought as she and the doctor went to his office to call the Thorndykes, but first the doctor logged onto his computer and started typing, then he picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a few moments the doctor spoke, "Hello this is Doctor Arby, is this Chris Thorndyke?" A moment of silence, "Ah good, well you see I have this young girl here who claims to be your cousin." Another moment of silence. "Yes she's right here, I'll give her the phone." said the doctor, then handed the phone to the girl. "Can I talk in private?" asked the brown haired girl, the doctor nodded and left the room. "Hey Chris." the girl said into the phone.

"Hello? So you're the girl who is saying shes my cousin?" the voice on the other side of the phone said.  
"Yeah...about that, I was lying, but I do know you!"  
"Well then who are you?"  
"Well I don't know how this happened or how to tell you this so I'll just come out and say it, I'm Sonic."

There was a long pause, then the voice came back, "What kind of a joke is this? Tell me who you really are!" said the voice. "This is no joke, it's me Sonic, I don't know why, but for some ridiculous unknown reason I'm a girl and a human! To prove it I should only need to say one word, and that word is Matarex, you were there,I was there, all of us on that ship of Tails'." Another long pause, longer then the rest, "Are you still there Chris?" asked the girl who claimed her name is Sonic.

"I-I believe you, for now... You're at the hospital right? I'll come and get you and see for myself." Then the person on the phone hung up.

Meanwhile in another part of the city, was a mansion with the man who had just hung up in it. After hanging up he stared at the phone for a moment, trying to take in what he just heard. He had two options, go down to the hospital and find out more about this girl claiming to be Sonic, or do nothing and forget it ever happened. As he was thinking a woman with blonde hair in a wheelchair came over to him.

"Who was that Chris?" She asked curiously, the man known as Chris looked at her. "A girl claiming to be Sonic, from the conversation we had I think it could actually be him, but at the same time, how would Sonic be back here and have changed from well Sonic, into a human of the opposite gender?" Then suddenly a little girl came out of what seemed like nowhere.

"Sonic's here?! I wanna meet 'im!" the little girl exclaimed excitedly, smiling up at Chris, who sighed. "I don't know if its really Sonic sweetie, but...I suppose there's no harm in seeing." he said, then the girl twirled around. "Yay! Imma gonna meet Sonic the heghog!" she excitedly said, only to be corrected by the woman in the wheel chair, "Hedgehog honey, not heghog." she said kindly, then looked at Chris, "So you're gonna go down there and get the girl?" she asked him, Chris nodded. "Might as well, like I said there's no harm in checking it out, and I suppose if it really is Sonic then we should check it out... but you never know... right now I think it is Sonic, she mentioned the Metarex, which nobody here knows about since it happened in Sonic's world while I was there." Then Chris started walking away from the two and towards the front door, where a man in a black suit was standing.

"I over heard your conversation master Chris, allow me to drive you down to the hospital." said the man, Chris nodded. The the two walked outside where a limo was parked, the two got in, the man in the black suit in the drivers seat, and Chris is the back. The limo started up and they took off and headed to the hospital the girl was at.t


End file.
